Eeveelution Adventures
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: Oneshots starring the Eeveelutions belonging to the Pokemon Rangers! (In my stories, of course) Follow Snowy and her Eeveelution friends as they go through their daily lives! Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Chibi: Hello everyone!**

**Snowy: Oh my goodness! It's a whole fanfic dedicated to us!**

**Chibi: This fanfic is a special one. Each chapter is going to be a separate story, like a oneshot. And the main characters are all Eeveelutions :P**

**Stormfast: And the fourth wall is broken way too much...**

**Chibi: Yep. Oh, and this first chapter has a few mentions of characters from the Ranger School 'n Dreams fanfic. But they rarely appear in this story. Like I said, all the main characters are Eeveelutions. :P**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon, or any of the Eeveelutions. Well, maybe she owns our names...**

* * *

"You guys!" Snowy, the Shiny Glaceon shouts. "It's almost time for the show to start!"

"But, uh, Snowy... It looks like the camera's already on." Chibi, a Male Flareon says while staring at the bright dot in the camera.

"What?!" Snowy blankly shrieks.

"Calm down, Snowy! We're here!" Stormfast the Espeon calls while strolling into the room with the rest of the Eeveelutions.

"Finally! We can finally get this show starte-"

"You mean the introductions, Snowy. The 'show' starts next chapter." Chibi sheepishly laughs.

"Aw, really? Okay. I guess I'll do the intro first." Snowy sighs. "Hey there! I'm Snowy, a Shiny Glaceon! I'm the partner Pokemon of Katie Wolfen, AKA Foxy. She's a Pokemon Ranger!"

"And a trainer." Chibi corrects. "My turn! My name's Chibi! I'm a Flareon, and I'm the partner Pokemon of Kaiden Dreamz, yet another Pokemon Ranger!"

"Stop mentioning the 'Pokemon Ranger' part! We all know that all of our human friends are Pokemon Rangers!" Stormfast sweatdrops.

"They wouldn't know that if they didn't read the other story!" Snowy argues.

"This is breaking the fourth wall so much..." Chibi mumbles."

"It sure is!" Stormfast then clears her voice. "Ahem. I'm Stormfast the Espeon, and I'm the trusted partner Pokemon of Ginger Dreamz, otherwise known as Kate."

"Kate is a Pokemon Ranger though! They ought to know that!" Snowy says.

"End of discussion!" Fengo roars. "We need to get though these introductions or the story will never start!"

"Sorry, Fengo." Chibi sweatdrops while apologizing.

"Geez. Anyways..." Fengo smiles. "I'm Fengo, an Umbreon. I'm the trusted partner Pokemon of Damos Dazuru. Keith is his nickname."

"Aw, the introductions are starting to get boring!" Bubble whines as she rolls across the floor.

"Um, may I ask why you're rolling across the floor first?"

"I'm rolling across the floor because I'm bored!" Bubble then got up and stood on her feet. "I'll make my intro exciting! I'm a Vaporeon named Bubble! I'm not a partner Pokemon to any of the Rangers yet, but Foxy raised me as an Eevee, then I evolved into the Vaporeon I am today!"

"We were ALL raised by Foxy, Bubble. But we're not related." Stormfast mentions. "Including Sylver, Candy, and Jagger."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that."

"Where are those three anyways?"

"We're right here!" Sylver shouts from a swing on the other side of the room.

"Since when did a swing get in here?" Snowy gawks.

"It's been here for a while, Snowy!" Sylver leaps off the swing, gracefully landing next to the rest of the group. "I'm Sylver, a Shiny Sylveon! Oh yeah, please don't call me a female, because I'm not! I'm a male Pokemon!"

"They get it, Sylver." Jagger laughs, dashing towards the group at an almost lightning speed. "Hey! I'm Jagger, a Jolteon! ...And that's all I have to say."

Snowy sweatdrops. "Isn't there something that you want everyone to know?"

"Umm... I'm probably the fastest runner here?"

"Fair enough." Snowy chuckles. "One more left! Candy!"

"Yes?" Candy calls from the swing.

"You're still over there? Come over here and introduce yourself!"

"Okay then!" Candy jumps off the swing like Sylver did, but almost didn't make the landing. "Whoa!"

"Careful there, Leafeon." Chibi chuckles.

"I got it!" Candy regained her balance. "I'm Candy! Chibi just mentioned it, but I'm a Leafeon! Nice to meet you all!"

"Well, that's all of us, right?" Bubble asks.

"Yep! That's it! ...Now maybe we should get out of this room?" Snowy questions.

"Yeah, maybe. Again, it's nice to meet you all!" Candy cheers.

"See you all next chapter!" Snowy dashes out of the room.

"You're breaking the fourth wall again, Snowy!" Chibi laughs while following her and the rest of the Eeveelutions out the door.

"Do you see me smashing any walls?" Snowy jokes.

"Not literally!"

* * *

**Sylver: LOL.**

**Snowy: I don't smash walls!**

**Chibi: You break fourth walls, though. :P**

**Stormfast: Alright readers! We need your help! If you review with an idea for this fanfic, then your idea may be featured in one of the chapters! As Foxy can't come up with everything. :P**

**Fengo: You heard the Espeon. Please review!**


	2. A Day at the Beach

**Snowy: Hello again everyone! :D**

**Chibi: Reading a review at the moment, someone thought that the Pokémon Rangers were Power Rangers?**

**Snowy: ...That's kinda weird. Yet hilarious at the same time.**

**Sylver: We forgot to mention this last time, but the shippings are Snowy X Chibi, Stormfast X Fengo, Jagger X Candy, and Sylver X Bubble. Vaporeon :3**

**Snowy: ...Right. :P The shippings may appear briefly in a few of the chapters, but everyone acts like they're more friends.**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon, or any of the Eeveelutions.**

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Chibi asks, confused.

"We're going to the beach, Chibi! I love the beach!" Bubble cheers.

All of the Eeveelutions were heading to the beach, with sand and wide open waters... Which Fire Types usually aren't very fond of. How will Chibi react to the water?

"Hey Chibi, you don't like water, right?" Snowy questions while walking next to him.

"Actually, I like swimming..." Chibi replies, shocking the whole group.

"WHAT?!"

"A Fire Type that likes water? How is that possible?" Candy gawks.

"Hey, let me explain! I hate water during a Pokemon battle, but I'm fine with water that's supposed to be there, like sea water... Don't ask how I don't get hurt from sea water." Chibi explains.

"Well, okay then. Fair enough." Stormfast shrugs.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Jagger shouts, standing on the beach sand with the water next to him.

"YEAH!" Fengo cheers loudly, jumping straight into the water.

"Geez, Fengo! Don't scream in my ear!" Sylver shakes his head then chases him into the water.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Snowy then jumped into the air. "CANNONBALL!"

The water from Snowy's cannonball ended up splashing Chibi, making him chuckle. "I won't be making an entrance like that." He simply just ran into the water, splashing everyone.

"I think I'll just sunbathe for a bit..." Candy lies down on a beach towel that they brought with them.

"I'll stay out of the water too, for a bit." Stormfast laughs while holding a picnic basket using her psychic powers. "By the way, do you want a snack?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Jagger!" Fengo calls. "Try not to accidentally shock anyone, okay?"

"What makes you think that I'll shock anyone?" Jagger rolls his eyes.

"Just try not to, okay?!" Fengo throws a large splash of water at Jagger, making him flinch.

"I get it!"

"Don't break the camera!" Snowy jokes.

Chibi blared a horn. "Broken fourth wall alert!"

"Ahh! Where in the world did you get a blare horn?!"

**Later that day...**

Everyone was out of the water, resting and chatting on the beach with Chibi, Snowy, and Stormfast building a sand castle together. Don't ask how someone can make a sand castle without opposable thumbs.

"I want to try to build a giant castle that we all can walk into!" Snowy says excitedly.

"I'm not sure if that's possible, Snowy." Chibi chuckles.

"Please don't wreck my dreams!"

"Speaking of dreams..." Fengo stretches. "Do you think Kaiden's ever going to propose to Foxy?"

Silence rolled across the area, with only the sound of the crashing waves and the screeching Wingull.

"Why do you ask that?" Sylver asks sheepishly.

"They're too young to get married! And what does that have to do with dreams?!" Snowy shouts in shock.

"Well, Foxy's surname wouldn't be Wolfen anymore, it would be Dreamz! That's what I meant by dreams!" Fengo protests.

"But that still has nothing to do with dreams!"

"Katie Wolfen Dreamz?" Candy whispers.

"It's a 'dream' that's not going to happen for a very long while! Do you get it yet?" Fengo cries.

"Hey, you guys do remember that it's Foxy who's writing this, right?" Jagger interupts Snowy and Fengo's argument, silencing them and everyone else.

_**You are pretty much correct, Jagger. Oh, and Kaiden and I aren't getting married anytime soon!**_

"Then why'd you mention it?!" Jagger argues.

_**Because! Fengo asked me to type that, and I agreed to it! Which I can't remember why I did!**_

"Look at what you've done, Fengo..." Jagger sighs.

Chibi blew his blare horn again, shocking the group again. "Fourth wall!"

"Will you stop doing that?!" Stormfast scolds while trying to calm down.

"The blare horn will be gone next chapter, don't worry." Chibi sweatdrops, unaware that he broke the fourth wall himself.

"Will you guys stop breaking the fourth wall?! That's my job!" Snowy shrieks.

Meanwhile, Bubble was listening to the whole conversation, while resting under an umbrella blowing bubbles. "Maybe I should set up a broken fourth wall counter..."

"Okay, okay! Everyone calm down!" Sylver shouts above everyone's arguments, trying to calm them down. "Let's just finish the sand castle together! We only have about a half a hour before we have to go home!"

"Okay, I'm done." Snowy sighs and goes back to patting the sand together.

"Let's make the best sand castle ever!" Candy cheers, skipping towards the rest of the group.

"With a clam as it's king!" Snowy smiles.

"Don't you mean a Shellder?" Chibi asks.

"It would have to be a very small Shellder..."

"What about a hermit crab?" Candy offers.

"...That would be a very tiny Slowbro, Candy. A very, very small Slowbro."

The Eeveelutions had finished the sand castle by the time the sun was halfway below the horizon.

"Wow! The sun looks so pretty!" Bubble stares in awe.

"Yeah, it does..." Chibi finishes carving a little Flareon head in the sand which matches with the rest of the Eeveelutions' carvings.

"Well, looks like we have to leave the sand castle behind now, guys." Sylver picks up the picnic basket with one of his ribbons.

"I'm taking a sea shell home to remember this day!" Snowy runs around, trying to choose a sea shell.

"And also the day of randomly breaking fourth walls..." Fengo sighs.

"Uh, Fengo, that happens just about everyday." Stormfast laughs. "And you were the one who started it this time."

"Right." Fengo sweatdrops.

"Got it!" Snowy holds up a crown conch.

"Let's go home now. I'm as tired as a person who hasn't slept for days." Chibi yawns.

"A person who hasn't slept for days would be a sick person, Chibi." Candy says.

"Mhm..."

Bubble looks back at the sand castle and the beach. "Bye sand castle! Bye beach! Bye sunset!"

"Bye everyone! See you next chapter!" Snowy shouts.

"Broken fourth wall alert!" Chibi blares the horn again, much to Stormfast's annoyance.

"I told you not to do that anymore!"

* * *

**Stormfast: You better get rid of that blare horn next chapter, Chibi.**

**Chibi: I can't promise that anymore... :P**

**Bubble: Someone count how many times we've broken the fourth wall in Chapters 1 and 2, then continue counting on from there!**

**Snowy: Oh, and the Bold + Italics person that Jagger was arguing with was Foxy. Another fourth wall broken by the author interrupting the story. xP**

**Fengo: Remember everyone! If you review us with ideas for this fanfic, then your idea may be featured in one of the chapters! So, please review!**


	3. Internet Problems (Mini-Chapter)

**Snowy: I don't consider this to be a mini-chapter, Foxy. It's the same length as the other chapters... :P**

**Foxy: But this is from behind the scenes in my house. Not at a random location like in a room like the first chapter or the beach in the second one.**

**Snowy: Fair enough... :P**

**Bubble: Wow! 58 broken walls! I didn't think that we'd break that many...**

**Foxy: This also really happened. No, not the events in this chapter, the Internet cutting off for several hours. :P So I made that topic into this.**

**Sylver: We'll see how many more we break in his chapter, Bubble. :P Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon, or any of the Eeveelutions. She also does not own the games referenced in this chapter!**

* * *

"This is so frustrating!" Snowy hisses as she punches the wall with her paw.

"So... You're not breaking fourth walls, but you're trying to break an actual wall?" Chibi says, while pulling out the wires of the Internet router.

"I don't think now is the time to talk about a fourth wall, Chibi." Foxy sweatdrops as she watches the router's status on her laptop.

"All morning long the Internet has been cutting off every minute that it comes back on! What's up with that?!" Snowy continues to hiss.

"Calm down, Snowy! You can do other things that don't require the Internet!" Stormfast tries to calm her Glaceon friend down.

"Like what?" Snowy glances at Stormfast.

"Uh, um..." Stormfast hesitates.

"Eat chocolate! Read a book! Watch the Miis in Foxy's Tomodachi Life game fall in love with each other!" Fengo lists off several solutions.

"Don't make me create human versions of you all in the game." Foxy jokes.

"Or write the third chapter of this story!"

"It requires Internet to even post this chapter, Fengo..." Foxy whispers. "And this technically isn't the third chapter. It's a mini-chapter."

"Fourth wall alert!" Chibi blares the horn again.

"GAH! I thought you said that you were going to get rid of that blow horn this chapter, Chibi!" Stormfast shouts.

"At the end of last chapter I said I couldn't promise that anymore!" Chibi laughs.

"Someone plug the wires back into the router!" Jagger calls.

"Okay, okay!" Chibi replugs the wires, right when Kaiden walks into the room.

"Hey, Foxy." Kaiden smiles. "And the Eeveelutions."

"Kaiden!" Foxy turns her head at the sound of his voice. "Hi!"

"Any luck with the Internet?"

"We're going to find out..." Foxy continues to stare at the status screen, waiting for a reaction from the router.

The router soon went from 'Not Connected' to 'Connecting', then finally 'Connected".

"YAY IT'S FIXED NO-" Candy cheers but was interrupted.

"Wait. I want to see if it'll stay on for more than a few minutes..." Foxy whispers.

About two minutes later, the Internet soon shut off, turning the status back to 'Not Connected'.

"Argh! I am going to beat up the router so bad!" Snowy rages, with fire in her eyes.

"Ahh! Fire doesn't suit a certain Ice Type, at all!" Bubble backs away.

"Well, I guess we have to keep waiting." Foxy shrugs.

"Oh come on! Can't the Internet stay connected for more than ten minutes so we can continue the story?!" Snowy shouts.

Chibi sounds off the blow horn once again. "Broken fourth wall!"

"Chibi!" Stormfast sighs, with an anger mark appearing on her head. "That is getting so annoying!"

"It's necessary when someone breaks the fourth wall!"

"All of you, calm down!" Foxy shouts above the rage. "Go play Mario Kart 7 or something! You're going to have to wait for it to fix itself."

"But I can't live without Internet!" Snowy cries.

"I can't either, Snowy. I can't live without Kaiden either."

"Awwh..." Kaiden blushes.

Everyone sweatdrops, finally quieting down.

"You know what... I think I'm going to go play Shadows of Almia..." Stormfast mumbles while walking away.

"How in the world does a Pokemon play a Ranger game without opposable thumbs?" Fengo laughs.

Stormfast quickly turned her head back towards Fengo. "One. Psychic powers. Two. Pokemon Logic."

"Like me being able to swim in water..." Chibi reminded.

"Oh."

"Forget this... I'm going to go play Guardian Signs!" Snowy sprinted out of the room.

"That leaves me with the original Ranger... There's no way I'm going to continue playing that. The hideout puzzles are too difficult..." Candy complains. "It makes me want to destroy the DS."

"D-don't destroy my DSi!" Foxy stutters.

"I challenge you to a race in Mario Kart 7 then, Candy!" Fengo challenges.

"YOU'RE ON!"

**Three hours later...**

"What?! Bubble won again?!" Fengo shouts.

"Hehe." Bubble smirks.

"She's good at racing apparently..." Candy sighs.

"Gah! I am totally going to beat you in the next race!"

Meanwhile, with Kaiden and Foxy... They were playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness together.

"I wonder if I should write a Mystery Dungeon fanfic..." Foxy whispers.

"That's both a spoiler alert and a fourth wall alert, Foxy. If Chibi had heard that, then he would've blared that horn again..." Kaiden chuckles.

Much to the two humans' surprise, Chibi blows the horn again. "Don't underestimate the Flareon's ears!"

Both Foxy and Kaiden sweatdrop. "We'll keep that in mind next time."

Over by Jagger, he was reading a fanfic on his tablet. ...Wait, what?

"The fanfics that Foxy has written are good..." Jagger says, earning a blare from Chibi's blow horn.

"How many times are we going to break the dang fourth wall?!" Chibi laughs.

"Hey! You're saying I can't state my opinion on Foxy's fanfics?! And we currently have broken 58 fourth walls!" Jagger argues, earning yet another blare from his blow horn.

"You're reading my fanfics?" Foxy asks, confused. "How...?"

"I forgot to mention that the Internet stayed on for over an hour! So... I think it's back on."

"What?" Kaiden glances over at the laptop screen; the words 'Connected' were there in a green color. "He's right... It's back on..."

"Why didn't you tell us that the Internet came back on an hour ago?!" Candy demands, waiting for an answer from Jagger.

"Huh? The Internet's back on?" Snowy rushes into the room again, accidentally crashing into the door frame. "OW!"

"You okay there Snowy?" Chibi asks while helping the Glaceon up.

"Yeah... I'm never running into a room like that again."

"Hurray! The Internet's back on!" Bubble cheers.

"I guess that now the Internet's back on, I can post this chapter onto FanFiction..." Foxy starts to log into her laptop.

"Fourth wall alert!" The Flareon blows the blare horn again.

"I noticed that this chapter doesn't have many funny broken walls... Or does it?" Kaiden mentions.

"I'm not even going to blow the horn this time!"

Instead of Chibi blaring the horn, Stormfast sneaks up and blares the horn for him. Strange, huh?

"AHHH!" Chibi shrieks in shock. "Stormfast! I thought you hated this blare horn!"

"Hey, I gotta scare you with this at least one time!" Stormfast laughs.

"So, what should we do to celebrate?" Foxy smiles, asking the Eeveelutions.

"Let's celebrate by beating up the router!" Snowy jokes.

"No!"

* * *

**Foxy: Why would you want to beat up the router?**

**Snowy: Because it was being stupid!**

**Chibi: Why would you blow the blare horn yourself if you hated it?**

**Stormfast: -Sigh- I just had to, okay? :P**

**Bubble: Okay then... Remember everyone! If you review with an idea for this fanfic, then it may be featured in one of the chapters!**

**Sylver: So please review! And see you all next time! :D**


	4. Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu

**Snowy: Hey! We'll just jump in today!**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon, or any of the Eeveelutions. She also does not own Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu!**

* * *

"So... What were we going to watch again?" Candy asks, sitting near Foxy's laptop.

"We're watching one of the Pokemon Ranger special episodes!" Snowy says, typing. ...Don't ask.

"And which one is that?" Kaiden walks in from the kitchen, stretching his arms.

"Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu!"

"Kidnapped Riolu?" Kaiden's eyes glittered with surprise and wonder.

"I wonder how he'll react to seeing himself on the screen..." Chibi chuckles.

"Yep! Pokemon Ranger Kellyn to the rescue!" Snowy grins.

"If the readers haven't read one of the other fanfics..." Sylver starts to explain, but then is interrupted by Chibi's blow horn.

"Fourth wall alert!"

Stormfast facepalmed. Or rather... Facepawed. "I saw that coming..."

"Hey! Just let me explain, will ya?" Sylver sighs. "In almost all of Foxy's other fanfics, the character Kellyn/Hajime is referred to as Kaiden Dreamz. So Kellyn is his nickname that isn't used much anymore. That explains some things."

"Hey Kaiden, why'd you come out of the kitchen in the first place and why do I smell bacon?" Snowy blurts out, drooling.

"I was watching Foxy and Kate cook bacon. That's why you smell bacon." Kaiden replies.

"I WANT BACON!"

"After Kidnapped Riolu, Snowy! Geez." Bubble laughs. "Just start the episode already."

**A few minutes later...**

"There I am..." Kaiden chuckles sheepishly as he sees himself on the screen as Kellyn.

"Vatonage! Vatonage!" Candy mimics Kellyn's capturing skills.

"Please don't mock me..." Kaiden sweatdrops.

"Sorry."

"I just wish that more Rangers would appear in the anime..." Snowy sighs. "Like Kate. Or Keith."

"I wish a new Ranger game would come out for the 3DS." Sylver mumbles.

"Fourth wall alert!" Chibi blares his horn.

"HOW DOES THAT COUNT AS A BROKEN FOURTH WALL?!"

"IT JUST DOES! DON'T ASK! OKAY?!"

"Quiet down!" Kaiden hushes the two yelling Eeveelutions to continue watching.

"Ooh! Attack by Hunter J!" Bubble points a paw at the screen.

"And her Salamence..." Jagger watches Hunter J and her Salamence chase after Ash and Kellyn.

"I can just imagine Foxy saving Kellyn (Kaiden) from an attack in the water..." Snowy daydreams.

"Then she gets hit by an attack, falls in the water, then Kellyn has to save his love..." Chibi snickers.

Kaiden blushes. "Hey..."

"But Foxy doesn't exist in the anime nor the games. She's an O.C..." Stormfast mentions.

"Fourth wall!" The Flareon blew the horn, with everyone ignoring it.

"We're used to it already, Chibi." Fengo rolls his eyes.

"Hmm..."

"Hey, Chibi." Jagger grabs Chibi's attention.

"Yes?"

"Blow that blare horn again and I'll throw it out the window..."

"Eeep."

"Go save Riolu, Kellyn!" Bubble cheers.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, HUNTER J!" Candy roars.

"You guys are making this way too dramatic..." Kaiden sighs.

"Hey! We gotta make this chapter interesting, at least!"

As usual, the blare horn as blown, enraging Jagger.

"ONE MORE TIME AND THAT STUPID BLARE HORN WILL SERIOUSLY GET DESTROYED!"

"Go ahead and do it. You don't know what happens." Chibi jokes.

"NOOOOOOO! Don't give Riolu to that mean man, Hunter J!" Bubble cries.

"Why Dodrio? Isn't it supposed to be Doduo?" Stormfast asks blankly.

Kaiden only sighed. _All the Eeveelutions are making this too dramatic... The subject's either on me or the fourth wall blare horn. _He felt a tap on his right shoulder. "Huh?"

"You know..." Foxy whispers while holding a plate of bacon. "Maybe the bacon will quiet them down a bit."

"Where'd you come from?" Kaiden chuckles. "And yeah, that may be a good idea."

"I also noticed that you're watching Kidnapped Riolu."

"I think they're your favorite two episodes out of the whole anime series..." Kaiden sweatdrops.

"Hey, Pokemon Rangers are awesome. Especially Shadows of Almia." Foxy laughs, then turns her attention to the over-dramatic Eeveelutions. "Hey guys! You want some bacon?"

"BACON?!" Snowy swings her head towards Foxy.

"Wow, your reaction is just like that dog in that dog treat commercial. I can't remember the name..."

"Fourth wall alert!"

"I don't think that's a broken fourth wall either, Chibi!" Sylver argues.

"Now you're getting it! Get back here!" Jagger chases Chibi with the blare horn.

"No way! The blare horn has to be here, or the story won't even be interesting!" Chibi says, running away from Jagger.

"You broke the wall yourself, Chibi. And you don't even bother to blow the horn for yourself." Fengo laughs.

"Hey, if you don't get over here, Snowy's going to eat all the bacon that Kate and I cooked..." Foxy chuckles.

"Meh. I don't really like bacon." Stormfast shrugs.

"YOU DON'T LIKE BACON?!" Jagger halts in his tracks.

"What? Everyone has an opinion on something. And isn't Chibi getting away?"

"You had to remind him!" Chibi yells as he continued running.

"Just leave them to calm down." Kaiden whispers as he watched the ending of the Kidnapped Riolu mini-series with Foxy.

Jagger tackles Chibi, knocking the blare horn away from the Flareon. The Jolteon then grabs it and throws it out the window. "There! It's gone!"

"No it isn't." Chibi replies quickly as he got the blare horn back from outside.

"What?! How'd you get it back so fast?!"

"My ninja skills." Chibi mocks Snowy, who is known for randomly appearing next to Foxy.

"GAHHH!" Jagger shouts, throwing a thunderbolt at the blare horn, burning it to a crisp. "There, it doesn't even exist anymore!"

Five seconds later, a new blare horn was magically formed in it's place, replacing the old burnt one.

"See, I told you that something would happen if you destroy the blare horn." Chibi chuckles.

"WHAT THE?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"It's fanfic logic! Things that are not supposed to disappear magically reappear when they do disappear!"

"BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE UNLESS YOU BUY A NEW ONE!"

"Just deal with it, Jagger." Chibi sighs, then was hit with a slice of bacon. "...Did I just get hit by a slice of bacon?"

"Hey, you all!" Snowy calls by the plate of bacon. "If you don't get over here, I'll seriously eat all the bacon!"

* * *

**Jagger: Gah. I give up.**

**Chibi: Don't mess with the blare horn... :P**

**Stormfast: We do appreciate the reviews! Some of Foxy's other stories don't even have any reviews at all, so this is something new :P**

**Fengo: Remember everyone! Review with an idea and it may be featured in one of the chapters! See ya!**


	5. Writing FanFiction

**Snowy: We're back! And with a good fanfic idea from one of the reviewers! Thanks!**

**Stormfast: This isn't going to end well...**

**Jagger: Apparent fate of Red's Jolteon... Uh... We haven't really watched Pokémon Origins, but what it sounds like happened to Red's Jolteon freaks me out. And I hope that doesn't happen to me. :P**

**Fengo: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon, or any of the Eeveelutions. Oh yeah, by the way, Foxy's account is still safe in the real world. :P**

* * *

"Why did Kaiden and Foxy get called out to a mission today?" Chibi asks, confused.

"They got called out to a mission because there's some Pokemon in trouble, I guess." Snowy replies.

"Then why didn't they bring us?"

"They told us that before they left... It's under the sea." Snowy laughs.

Pokemon Rangers Katie Wolfen and Kaiden Dreamz were sent out on a mission to help many injured Water Pokemon that lived in the Sea of Wailord because of a natural disaster.

"Oh."

"What will we do now?" Fengo asks, pacing around.

"Um... How about swimming?" Bubble offers.

"We already did that in Chapter 2." Candy reminded.

"Fourth wall~!" Chibi sang as he blew the blare horn.

"How about we try to write a fanfiction?" Jagger asks.

"Fourth wall!"

"We'd have to hack into Foxy's account for that..." Snowy sheepishly laughs.

"Fourth wall!"

"Chibi! This whole chapter is about writing a fanfiction! So it is going to break the fourth wall every sentence! Do you get that?!" Jagger rolls his eyes.

Chibi blares the horn again then sets it off to the side. "Fine."

"Does anyone know the password?" Snowy asks.

"Uh... No?" Stormfast sarcastically says.

"Wait, I think I know it..." Chibi turns on Foxy's laptop, and then types FanFiction into the search bar.

"You do?" Sylver asks, surprised. "How?"

"I just have a hint on it..." Chibi types the email into the first option, then the password in the second option. He then solved the security numbers and then got into Foxy's account.

"Wow! You did it, Chibi!" Jagger claps.

"Now do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Aw..."

"There it is!" Snowy points at the screen. "The document for Eeveelution Adventures!"

"Click on it!" Candy urges.

"Okay, okay." Chibi clicks on Eeveelution Adventures, taking him to another page, showing the written chapter.

"Huh, it's already written? These words don't look familiar at all..." Stormfast observes the story.

"Wait a second..." Chibi mumbles. "'They told us before they left... It's under the sea.' Snowy laughs."

"That's exactly what I said earlier!" Snowy shouts in shock.

**Meanwhile, at the Pueltown Harbor...**

"This is a Mission Clear, guys!" Keith does his Ranger pose.

"Hey Foxy, what are you doing now?" Kaiden asks, watching Foxy type something on her phone.

"Oh, I'm just writing beginning of Chapter 5." Foxy replies.

"How do you know what the Eeveelutions are doing?"

"Um... Prediction? Or Latitude giving me the scoop on what they're doing?"

"You know that they're hacking into your account, right?" Kaiden says, reading the words.

"Yeah... But they'll only touch Eeveelution Adventures because they're afraid that they'll get caught. I'll change the password later." Foxy laughs, putting away her phone.

"Well, since we're here..." Kaiden takes one of Foxy's hands. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Foxy blushes. "S-sure."

"Ooh, the rare K9Dreamz romantic stuff!" Latitude snickers.

"Be quiet!"

**Back with the Eeveelutions...  
**  
"How in the world is that possible?!" Candy gawks.

"Um... I want to try something..." Bubble whispers, then types something into the document. "Sylver gets hit by a frying pan."

"What?" Sylver glances towards Bubble, but then is hit by a frying pan that came out of nowhere. "OW!"

"It worked!" Snowy gasps. "I want to try something!" She then takes Bubble's place in typing. "Chibi does a backflip, amazing the rest of the Eeveelutions."

And as Snowy had expected, Chibi had done a backflip.

"Geez, that's cool! I wish I could do a backflip..." Jagger sighs.

"I'm having way too much fun with this..." Snowy smiles deviously.

"Snowy, I don't think we should mess with that document anymore!" Sylver shouts, tending to his wound.

"Oh come on, just deal with it for a few more minutes! " Snowy calls back. "Several apples come falling randomly out of no where."

Apples came rolling in from outside, stopping in a pile.

"Anyone want an apple?"

"This isn't funny, Snowy! We're bending logic here!" Fengo scolds.

"You can practically do anything in the Pokemon world!" Snowy counter-argues.

Bubble sneaked in front of the computer, then typed: "Chibi kisses Snowy on the cheek, causing her to blush."

"What?!" Snowy shrieks.

Chibi quickly kisses Snowy on the cheek, while blushing.

Snowy blushed a crimson red. "Kyaaaaa! This is so embarrassing!"

"I told you we should stop messing with the document! Turn it off now!" Sylver demands.

As Bubble was going to log off the account, one more sentence appears in the document that wasn't typed by the Vaporeon. "Sunshine the Roserade enters the room and uses Sleep Powder, with Foxy and Kaiden following right behind her."

"Bubble, did you type that?!" Stormfast yells.

"No! It came up by itself..." Bubble yawns, then fell asleep.

"I wish I had Magic Bounce like Stormfast has..." Fengo snoozes.

Soon all the Eeveelutions except Stormfast had fallen asleep to the Sleep Powder from the Roserade that stood at the door.

"...What just happened here?" Stormfast gawks.

"You're the only one who will stay awake during this incident, Stormfast." Foxy chuckles, then walks over to her laptop.

"... May I ask... Are you angry at us?"

"Oh, no. You wrote this chapter for me. I thank you for that." Foxy laughs. "Except I have to change the password now, since Chibi somehow knew it."

"Oh..."

"Well..." Kaiden sighs. "This is an interesting end of both a mission and a chapter..."

"I might as well get some alone time." Stormfast shrugs, then slowly walks out the door.

"See you later, Stormfast." Foxy smiles, then turns off the power and picks up the laptop. "Sometimes a FanFiction account is only to be dealt with by the author."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kaiden asks.

"Oh, write Chapter 6." Foxy laughs.

"Okay..." Kaiden sweatdrops.

"Sweet dreams, Eeveelutions."

* * *

**Foxy: That's what happens. xP**

**Stormfast: I'm still freaked out by this...**

**Kaiden: Everyone will be awake by next chapter... :P**

**Stormfast: Meh...**

**Kaiden: If you review with an idea for this story, it may be featured in one of the chapters! See you next chapter!**


	6. Eeveelutions VS The Trashy Man

**Snowy: Wow, this chapter is long...**

**Foxy: It took a while to write it. But it's a good one xP**

**Jagger: I don't want to scream like Red's Jolteon, like, ever. xP**

**Chibi: This chapter has a little bit of a crossover of Tomodachi Life in it as well. The whole setting of this chapter is in the Tomodachi Quest RPG game, which is a minigame in Tomodachi Life. It also has to deal with the FanFiction blackout that happened on July 8, 2014.**

**Foxy: I promise that I wasn't the one who attacked FanFiction. Nor the character who acts like he attacked it. :P This is my version of it, made a few days after the incident.**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon, or any of the Eeveelutions. She also does not own FanFiction, or the Tomodachi Quest RPG minigame! Please remember that!**

* * *

"Done! Finally!" Foxy cheers as she saves the upcoming chapter of Eeveelution Adventures. ...Fourth wall alert.

"Well done, Foxy." Kaiden smiles.

"You going to go post it now?" Snowy says excitedly.

"Yep!" Foxy goes to log into FanFiction, but something seems wrong... "Huh. Why won't the login page appear?"

"Maybe it's the Internet again?" Jagger asks.

"If that's the case, I'm going to go beat up the router!" Snowy's eyes lit on fire.

"No, I really doubt that. I can still access other websites. Just not FanFiction." Foxy tries refreshing the page, failing.

"What's happening in FanFiction?" Chibi stares at the blank screen.

"I have no..." Snowy starts to say, but was interrupted by a blinding light from the laptop screen.

"What the?! What is this light for?!" Candy shrieks.

"I don't know, but it HURTS!" Bubble replies, trying to cover her eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screams, then blacks out.

**With the Eeveelutions, in a different place...**

"Ugh." Stormfast groans. "What in the world happened?" She pulls herself up to her feet, only to find the rest of the Eeveelutions unconscious. "Oh my goodness! All of you, wake up!"

All the Eeveelutions got up one by one, noticing that there was either a sword, magic wand, or a healing wand equiped on their backs.

"Whoa! A sword!" Snowy lashes forward, swinging the sword.

"Hey hey! Don't try to kill me here!" Bubble backs away, holding a magic wand.

"I have a magic wand too..." Jagger fumbles with the wand, trying to figure how it works.

"What's this?" Sylver holds up his own wand, which was yellow.

"I think that's a healing wand, Sylver." Fengo says, holding his own healing wand.

"I don't have anything... Well, maybe except a red scarf..." Candy sighs.

"I think we're fighters, Candy." Chibi predicts, wearing his own scarf.

"Are these Choice Scarves or something?"

Everyone had obtained one item while they were unconscious. Swordsmen, like Snowy and Stormfast, yield swords to fight with. Maybe it's swordswoman, not swordsman. Jagger and Bubble have magic wands, making them mages that fight with elemental attacks, in this case, thunder and water. Healing wands heal yourself and your allies, which Fengo and Sylver are holding. And lastly, the red scarves that Chibi and Candy are wearing classifies them as fighters, who fight with their own two hands. Err... Paws.

"Enough about all the weapons. Where are we?" Fengo looks around.

"Looks like we're in an old castle..." Stormfast observes.

"I like castles!" Candy grins, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"DID WE GET TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER TIME?!" Snowy panicks.

"GAH! Calm down, Snowy!" Chibi shouts.

"Maybe we should try going outside?" Bubble starts walking towards the giant castle doors.

**Back with the laptop...**

"Gnnngh..." Kaiden slowly opens his eyes. _Geez... I never knew a blinding light from Foxy's laptop can knock me out..._

Several faint voices could be heard from Foxy's laptop. Who did they belong to, though?

Kaiden looks around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. ...Except Foxy still unconscious a few feet away.

"Foxy?!" Kaiden scrambles over to her, shaking her lightly. "Foxy?!"

"Mhm..." Foxy mumbles.

"Foxy?" Kaiden whispers, with the slight look of panic in his eyes.

Foxy blinks, noticing that Kaiden was shaking her. "...Kaiden?"

"You're okay, Foxy!" Kaiden hugs her, relieved. "I was so worried there for a second..."

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Kaiden pauses for a second then smiles. "That reminds me of when you thought I was sick back in Ranger School... You asked if I was okay or not..."

"That was many, many weeks ago, Kaiden. This year had ended a pretty long while ago." Foxy chuckles.

_"AHHHHHH! There a monster there!"_ A female voice shrieks.

_"Dang it Candy! It's just a giant plate of bacon!" _Another voice yells.

_"Bacon?!" _A familiar voice calls. In fact, all the voices sounded familiar.

"Hey, Foxy..." Kaiden whispers. "Doesn't that sound like the Eeveelutions coming from your laptop?"

"Yeah, it does..." Foxy crawls over to her laptop, and turns up the volume.

The two Pokemon Rangers stared in shock on what they saw on the screen - All the Eeveelutions, with weapons on their backs (Or wearing a red scarf), fighting a monster known as a giant plate of bacon.

"Why are the Eeveelutions fighting a plate of bacon?" Kaiden asks.

"Why are the Eeveelutions even in my laptop in the first place?" Foxy gawks. "This looks so much like the Tomodachi Quest RPG minigame in Tomodachi Life..."

**Back with the Eeveelutions...**

"HAIYAH!" Snowy slashes her sword at the plate of bacon, making it take damage.

"This is so weird!" Candy tackles the bacon after Snowy's turn had ended.

"Special Attack!" Stormfast charges up her sword, then attacks. However, it missed. "What?!"

"Magic!" Jagger calls out, summoning a thunderbolt.

"You should save your magic points, Jagger! For some reason I'm predicting a boss..." Bubble calls. Bubble was right, there is a boss. However, who exactly is this boss?

"Hey Fengo, Sylver! I could use a little HP here!" Chibi shouts, noticing that he only has 25 out of 140 HP left.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the hit points very much..." Sylver casts a healing spell on Chibi.

"I'm going to make this attack hit this time!" Stormfast shouts. "Special Attack!" She slashes at the bacon, this time hitting for damage.

Bacon was defeated!

"Yay!" Candy cheers.

"Good job, Stormfast." Snowy complimented.

"Let's move on!" Jagger calls.

"To where, though?" Bubble asks.

"Uh..."

"I see a cave over there." Fengo points a paw towards a cave entrance. "Maybe that's where we need to go?"

"Either it's go into the forest, into that lake over there..." Stormfast directs the attention towards a lake. "Or the cave. I vote for the cave."

"Lake!" Bubble protested.

"Forest!" Candy says.

"All of us except for Bubble and Candy vote for cave, it's a six to two vote, cave wins." Fengo starts walking to the cave.

"But that's not... Aw, never mind."

A few minutes later, the Eeveelutions entered the dark cave, battling more monsters on the way. Finally, they get to a fork in the road...

"Which way, right or left?" Sylver asks.

"The saying says 'always go left'." Chibi shrugs.

"What saying? I've never heard of that before."

"Well, you probably haven't watched enough YouTube videos."

"So, uh..." Jagger trails off. "Who do we trust for this?"

"Stormfast because she has psychic powers." Snowy blurts out quickly.

"Hey, I could get it wrong, my psychic powers don't predict direction!" Stormfast protests.

"Just choose a direction, if we get to a dead end then we'll turn back." Jagger sighs.

"Fine. Right."

"Right it is, then." Sylver takes a right turn.

**In a different room...**

"I have the feeling this is the boss room..." Bubble shivers.

"I see light. I think Stormfast was right." Sylver laughs.

"That's a good rhyme."

"Hush, guys!" Chibi quiets down his friends. "I can hear someone..."

At the end of the hallway, a voice of a man could be heard. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes to match, making him look like a very fancy man.

"Muahaha! Phase one worked!" The man laughed. "My plan to take over FanFiction is going just as planned!"

"Take over FanFiction?" Snowy whispers, frightened.

"All I had to do is sneak in and cut off the servers! It was like a piece of cake!"

"So, is that why Foxy couldn't get to FanFiction earlier?" Candy mumbles.

"Now, it's time to activate Phase two..." The man snorts.

"Okay guys, I think we have to stop him in order to save FanFiction and to get back home!" Fengo starts to lay out a plan. "We attack him, defeat him, then find a way to go back home."

"That's easy for you to say..." Stormfast rolls her eyes.

"Come on, just try! We'll have a better chance, since it's eight VS one!"

"Fine, fine. But you're the one who's leading."

"Alright. Ready... Go!"

All the Eeveelutions run into the room, startling the man.

"Stop right there, mister!" Bubble yells.

"Hmm?" The man turns around. "What's this? A small pack of foxes that can talk?"

"We're Eeveelutions, not foxes!" Snowy growls. "We won't let you take over FanFiction!"

"Why not? A whole website, taken over by me? Ha! That's a dream come true." The man protests.

"FanFiction is a place where everyone can post stories made out of their ideas and imagination! It's not right that only one person gets to keep it!"

"Oh, I'm not going to keep it all for myself..." The man taunts. "I'm going to become it's king, and everyone will bow down to me!"

"No way! Just who are you anyways?!" Chibi shouts.

"Me? I'm the future king of FanFiction... The Trashy Man!" Trashy Man laughs, with thunder sounding as if on cue.

"Uh..." Stormfast thinks for a second. "Your name doesn't fit you at all. I mean, your name is Trashy Man, and you're wearing a hundred dollar suit..."

"Yeah, he should be wearing trash bags instead of a suit..." Candy snickers.

An 'insult' sign landed on the Trashy Man's head, showing that he was just insulted. He gritted his teeth in fury. "Silence! You have angered me, you fools! You shall take punishment!"

"Look out!" Fengo calls out, preparing everyone for battle.

The Boss Trashy Man has appeared! What will Snowy do?

"Oh, that's simple!" Snowy smirks. "Special Attack!" She slashes her sword at Trashy Man, making him stumble back.

What will Candy do?

"Um..." Candy hesitates. "Kick!" Candy kicks the Trashy Man for some more damage.

What will Stormfast do?

"I'll do a Special Attack too!" Stormfast calls out. "Special Attack!" Like before, her attack missed. "Are you kidding me?! What is up with me missing?!"

"Now is the time for magic!" Jagger summons a thunderbolt, almost paralyzing the enemy.

"My turn!" Bubble jumps up in the air then winks. "Hydro Pump!"

The Trashy Man hisses. "That's one strong water attack..."

"Double-Edge!" Chibi tackles the Trashy Man.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment to heal, so let's just attack..." Sylver shrugs.

Sylver and Fengo attack! Sylver gets a critical hit!

"You fools!" The Trashy Man roars. "You shall feel my wrath! Fire!" The enemy summons a fire spread attack.

"Not the fire!" Snowy and Candy shriek, taking the most damage from the attack.

"Fire does just about nothing to me!" Chibi shakes off the embers. "But having Guts as an Ability instead of Flash Fire can really be bad sometimes..."

"Ugh! I hate Fire attacks!" Candy snarls.

Now it was the Eeveelutions' turn again. They all attacked in the same order as before.

"Special Attack!" Snowy shouts.

"Kick!" Candy attacks.

"Special Attack!" Stormfast tries the attack again, this time hitting.

"Magic!" Jagger summons another thunderbolt.

"Magic!" Bubble launches a Hydro Pump.

"Tackle!" Chibi tackles Trashy Man again.

"Healing!" Sylver waves his healing wand around, healing the Eeveelution with the most damage, which was Candy.

"I'm just going to attack." Fengo attacks, only doing a little but reasonable damage.

Boss Trashy Man attacks Snowy!

"AHHHHH!" Snowy shrieks, getting thrown across the room.

Snowy pretended to die.

"What?! I'm not dead!" Snowy tries to get up again, but falls back down. "Maybe knocked out is a better word choice..."

"Snowy!" Chibi calls.

"Fengo, you should've healed Snowy!" Sylver scolded the Umbreon.

"Hey, how could I have known that he was going to attack her?!"

"Oh, you're going to get it!" Stormfast swings her sword. "Special Attack!"

"Tackle!" Candy tackles.

"Magic!" Jagger and Bubble yell, launching yet again another Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump.

"Kick!" Chibi kicks his opponent.

"Fire!" Trashy Man summons another fire, this time knocking out both Candy and Stormfast.

"Aye!" Jagger eyes the three fallen Eeveelutions. "How much energy does this guy have?!"

"It doesn't matter, we're going to avenge all of them!" Chibi and Bubble say in sync.

"Come on Sylver, we're going to help finish him off!" Fengo runs towards the rest of the group, with Sylver right behind him.

"Come on, Jagger!" Bubble calls out to the Jolteon.

"I get it!" Jagger then throws his most powerful attack yet. "Thunderbolt!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Kick!"

"Attack!"

Chibi saw that Trashy Man was all worn out and his HP was low. "This is it! The final attack!" Chibi charges at Trashy Man. "Tackle!"

The tackle dropped Trashy Man's HP down to zero, making him fall to his knees. "How can be this be?! I was beaten by a bunch of foxes?!"

"Again, Eeveelutions, not foxes!" Snowy shouts.

"I was so close to having my dream come true... NOOOOOOOO!" Trashy Man screams as he disappeared into thin air, never to be seen again for a very long while.

Boss Trashy Man was defeated!

Silence rolled across the area after Trashy Man had disappeared.

"We beat him, guys..." Fengo sighs.

"You girls strong enough to get up?" Chibi asks, helping the girls up.

"Yeah, we're fine, I think..." Snowy got back up on her feet.

"Hey guys, look!" Candy points towards a blue portal.

"I think the portal will take us back... Who knows." Stormfast mumbles.

"We could always try it." Jagger whispers.

"Let's go."

All the Eeveelutions jumped into the portal, everything turning black again.

**Back with Foxy and Kaiden...**

"Trashy Man, huh?" Foxy whispers. "He was the one who attacked FanFiction..."

"I wonder if that portal really did take them back to our world..." Kaiden sighs.

Both of the humans were blinded again by a white light. When it faded away, all the Eeveelutions were standing there without their weapons.

"Well, guess I was right."

"Woohoo! We're back!" Candy cheers.

"Welcome back, you all." Foxy chuckles. "Wait, if you guys beat Trashy Man... Then FanFiction should be back up, right?"

"Maybe..." Snowy looks towards Foxy's laptop, which had the words 'The page cannot be displayed' on it.

"Refresh." Stormfast clicks the refresh button, taking them to the FanFiction main page. "Yep."

"Finally, I can go post this chapter..." Foxy smiles, starting to type.

Chibi blares the horn again, which he had left behind. "Fourth wall!"

"Chibi..." Jagger sighs, making everyone else laugh.

And so, our Eeveelution friends saved the world of FanFiction from the grasp of the evil Trashy Man, and all was restored back to normal.

* * *

**Candy: Yay! We saved FanFiction!**

**Foxy: In this story only. :P The staff at FanFiction fixed it themselves.**

**Kaiden: This chapter doesn't have as many broken fourth walls, but... Eh. It's an actual adventure, at least. :P**

**Chibi: We hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**

**Snowy: If you review with an idea for this story, then it may be featured in one of the chapters, just like this one was! See ya later!**


	7. Eeveelutions' Return

**Snowy: -Beats Foxy with a stick- Why did you get writer's block on this story? T-T**

**Foxy: Ow! Hey! I ran out of ideas, then I got busy...**

**Chibi: This is why good ideas are needed for the story! Or this will happen...**

**Foxy: I'll try to update with at least a short chapter everyday. I have two other chapters for this on the bench if I get busy though. :P**

**Fengo: No more talking, we're jumping in.**

**Stormfast: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokemon or the Eeveelutions. Or anything that happens to get mentioned here!**

* * *

It was a quiet day today, with our Eeveelution friends running around and playing while Foxy continued to write. Or rather... Type.

"It's still Foxy's fault!" Snowy whines.

"Will you just calm down?" Foxy sighs.

Anyways... Since it's been a while, why don't we check in with everyone?

"Fourth wall!" The familar blare horn of Chibi's rang out. Everyone had just been able to ignore it. However, it sometimes got on their nerves... You probably know what happens.

"I kinda hope everyone didn't forget who we were..." Bubble cries.

"I really doubt that." Sylver says, scratching his head.

And yet again, the blare horn.

"Chibi, Snowy, Stormfast, Fengo, Sylver, Bubble, Jagger, and me!" Candy grins.

"Who's 'me'?" Sylver jokes.

"Me, the Leafeon!" Candy corrected herself.

Jagger shakes his head away from the other Eeveelutions' talking to focus on playing Mario Kart 8. Not Mario Kart 7, 8. They had recently gotten a new Wii U as a gift.

"AHHH! You beat me again, Jagger!" Fengo yells.

"The bad rocket start got you there." Jagger calmly protested, much to Fengo's annoyance.

"You guys, if you're going to go fighting over a racing game, then switch to a different game!" Stormfast looks up from her book, just as annoyed as Fengo.

"NO WAY! I'm going to get my revenge, I swear!" Fengo continued yelling.

"Geez, Fengo. It's just a rocket boost, good kart control, and the most predicted fact that anti-gravity slows you down." Jagger explains.

"Since when did you start using fancy words? And I'm using a bike!"

"Your argument is going to become the highlight of this chapter, Fengo and Jagger." Snowy laughs. "No pun to Mario Kart TV intended."

"Fourth wall!" Chibi blares the horn, accidentally scaring Snowy.

"AHHHH! CAN YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE FOURTH WALL?!"

"Hmm..." Chibi thought for a moment then smirks. "How about, 'I like you'?"

"HUH?!" Snowy's face turned bright red from Chibi's sudden confession.

"That's going to be the highlight, not the argument..." Jagger snickers.

"You said to say something other than the fourth wall..." Chibi replies quickly, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"B-but did it have to be _that_?" Snowy cries.

Candy tries to control her laughter. "It's the Eeveelution version of K9Dreamz!"

"No it is not!" Snowy blushes even more.

"If the readers don't know what K9Dreamz is, it's the shipping name for Foxy and Kaiden..." Fengo mentions snickering, earning a 'huh?' from the two people that were mentioned.

"Fourth wall." Chibi blared the horn again. "How is it the Eeveelution version though?!"

"Snowy is Foxy's partner Pokemon, just like Chibi is Kaiden's partner Pokemon! It matches!" Bubble explains in shock.

"Oh..."

"Can we end this conversation already?! It's too embarrassing!" Snowy hides her face in between her paws.

"That's the whole reason why we're still talking about this!" Fengo snickers.

"NOOO!"

"Okay guys, I think we should stop tormenting her." Stormfast sweatdrops. "We all could play some Mario Kart 8?"

"Yes!" Snowy shrieks. "Something else other than this subject!"

Chibi laughs sheepishly. _She thinks I'm joking when I say that I like her... Too much of shock I suppose. I think I'm supposed to say it when we're alone..._

You said it at one of the worst possible times, Chibi. Try again on the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City or something. Or something better... The Pledge Stone at the Ranger School. Muahahaha.

"Then..." Jagger raises a Wii remote. "I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO A-"

"POKEMON BATTLE?!" Candy's head popped up, excited.

"No..."

"Then what?" Candy asks, confused.

"At least let me finish my sentence..." Jagger sighs. "I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO A MARIO KART RACE!"

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Fengo's eyes light up on fire, ready to (attempt) beating Jagger.

"Fire belongs to Chibi, not you Fengo!" Bubble cries.

"Hmm..." Candy thinks for a moment. "Pokemon battling is fun... But..."

"But what, Candy?" Sylver asks.

"Mario Kart is much more fun-" Candy tries to say, however...

"BACON IS SO MUCH BETTER!" Bubble shouts.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Snowy shrieks again.

* * *

**Sylver: Oh my.**

**Snowy: You stole my line!**

**Bubble: I think it was a great way to end this chapter e.e**

**Chibi: -Facepaw-**

**Foxy: Anyways... Review if you liked it! And please, try to get some good ideas rolling here... The other two chapters will suffice for now, but I'll run out soon :P**


	8. Mario Kart TV

**Fengo: BRING THE RACE ON!**

**Snowy: The Mario Kart 8 race between Eeveelutions. Strange topic.**

**Candy: It's not as strange as Tomodachi Life RPG! o.o**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon or the Eeveelutions. She also does not own Mario Kart 7/8 or any of the course names. :P**

* * *

As the last chapter states, Jagger has challenged everyone to a Mario Kart race. Hello, fourth wall. It was all Chibi, Snowy, Stormfast, Fengo, Sylver, Bubble, Candy, Jagger, Kaiden, and Foxy racing against each other. Good thing Mario Kart 8 has 12 players instead of MK7's 8. Some advanced technology allows 12 local players to play on one game. And good thing that logic allows Eeveelutions to play Mario Kart 8 or this chapter wouldn't even exist.

"What course shall we do first?" Stormfast asks, using fancy words.

"I say Rainbow Road." Fengo jokes.

"Rainbow Road? This early in the race? It's only the first race!"

"I'm kidding!"

"How about..." Bubble thinks for a moment. "Water Park?"

"Let me guess. You chose Water Park because it has water in it." Snowy chuckles.

"Not a really good place for Chibi." Stormfast sweatdrops.

"Hey, the second chapter says that I can go through water just fine! Besides, this is a video game!"

Foxy quickly picks up the blare horn and blows it, all while holding a Wii remote and watching her laptop a few feet away. "Fourth wall."

"Relax a little, Foxy. That's too much multi tasking." Kaiden pulls the laptop away from her.

"It's not like the story is writing itself, right?" Foxy says blankly.

Kaiden stares for a second, then puts the laptop on the table. "That's a conversation for another time."

"So... Uh..." Jagger grips his remote. "Water Park it is?"

"Yeah, sure."

**First Race - Water Park**

"Ready..." Foxy mumbles as she prepares a rocket boost.

"Steady..." Snowy whispers.

"GO!" Fengo starts, his eyes on fire.

"I said that fire belongs to Chibi!" Bubble cries.

Jagger only rolled his eyes, and started the race like any normal person would.

Nearing the middle of the race, Fengo obtains a Red Shell in second place, while Jagger was in first.

"This will get you, Jagger!" Fengo throws the Red Shell, having it home straight to Jagger.

"Hmm." Jagger saw and heard the Red Shell coming, and prepared his own Green Shell. The Red Shell collided with the Green Shell, causing both of them to shatter with Jagger untouched.

"Seriously Jagger." Fengo says, annoyed.

"Dude, it's just a game." Jagger sighs.

Unaware to Jagger, there was a Blue Spiky Shell headed right towards his way.

"...Uh-oh." Jagger stares at the Blue Shell above his character on the screen, then was blasted away by a icy blast.

"Jagger was hit!" Candy gasps."

Fengo zoomed by him, and went on to start the final lap. "I wanna win this!"

Suddenly, a Lightning Bolt hit them all, slowing Jagger down even more and making Fengo spin out. Two Miis, one clad in blue and the other in red, quickly passed them all to cross the finish line, gaining first place and second place respectively.

"Whoa, who won that one?!" Sylver asks in shock.

They all looked at the score tally, and saw two names in first and second place - Foxy and Kaiden.

"Well done, Kaiden." Foxy smiles, giving the other a high five.

"Right back at you." Kaiden chuckles.

Wow, the Eeveelutions were definitely not expecting that.

**Second Race - Piranha Plant Slide**

"Why does every course seem to have water in it?" Snowy asks blankly.

"Because I like water!" Bubble cheers.

"Because Rainbow Road is the last race after the third one..." Candy laughs.

"SPOILER ALERT!"

"Yikes. Who knew Bubble was the one for yelling."

"Water and space are the same thing." Fengo sighs. "No one other than Bubble can breath in water and no one can breath in space."

"They're not even close to being the same." Bubble protests.

"And how?"

"In water you sink because there's gravity!"

"In space you can float around like it's nothing." Fengo counter-protests.

"In water you swim and see all the life that lives in it!" Bubble cries.

"In space you can find extraterrestial life somewhere in the universe!"

"In wate-"

"YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING THE RACE HAS ALREADY BEGUN!" Chibi yells, alerting the two Eeveelutions of what has happened.

And Chibi was completely correct. Everyone else was racing by each other while Fengo and Bubble were still at the starting line.

"SERIOUSLY!" Fengo roars.

"Sorry." Bubble sweatdrops.

"Awkward." Sylver chuckles.

**Third Race - Bowser's Castle**

"This is more my style!" Chibi says coolly.

"Of course, it has fire everywhere..." Candy rolls her eyes, not fond of fire.

"I'm fine with fire..." Snowy whispers. "Sounds weird, as Chibi's fine with water and I'm fine with staying near heat."

"Wouldn't you melt if you got hit by a fire attack?"

"Probably not, Candy. Would scream like a crazy animal maybe, but not melt."

"... Totally Pokemon Logic."

The gates to Bowser's castle soon opened, ready for the racers to drive through.

"READY SET GO!" Fengo zooms off once the buzzer goes off, trying to regain the lost points from the last race.

"Slow down, Fengo." Stormfast laughs, driving at a leisurely speed, but still fast.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M SLOWING DOWN AFTER LAST RACE!"

"I said I was sorry!" The Vaporeon cries again.

"I wasn't saying it was Bubble's fault!"

"OMG HOW DOES BOWSER PUT LASERS IN HIS CASTLE?!" Snowy shrieks, her bike barely missing a laser from a wall.

"Hey look, it's giant Bowser." Chibi says, completely calm about the giant stone Bowser trying to smash racers on the track with his giant hands.

"Giant Bowser... WAIT WHAT?!" Fengo shouts, his character getting hit by Bowser's huge stone claw and flattened.

Stormfast continued to leisurely race along the path, dodging Bowser and passing right by Fengo to the finish line.

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING FIRST PLACE!" Fengo sobs.

"Best to be careful than to be fast, Fengo." Stormfast smiles, trying to cheer her friend up.

"This isn't Blastoise and the Lopunny, Stormfast!"

"The what and the what?" Candy asks, confused.

"Cough It's the Pokemon version of Tortoise and the Hare. Cough" Chibi coughs.

"I didn't know that..."

**Final Race - Rainbow Road**

"So many colors!" Bubble gasps in awe at the rainbow colored track. "It's like the coral reef in the ocean!"

"So much black..." Fengo parodies what Bubble had originally said. "It's like Foxy's black hoodie."

"Hey." Foxy chuckles.

The final race of the chapter (Blare horn) soon commences, with all the racers being careful not to fall off the infamous Rainbow Road.

Snowy caught a glance of a green clad racer racing upside down on the track. "Anti-gravity makes everything confusing!"

"It sure does!" Candy, the green clad racer, laughs.

"Grrrrrr..." Jagger tries to make a sharp turn while drifting, but fails when he falls off the track. "Almost got it..."

"Jagger has a better attitude about racing that Fengo does at the moment." Stormfast rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm super competitive!" Fengo protests.

"Jagger is too."

"But still!"

"Woooah! I'm flying!" Bubble giggles as her kart flew over an empty gap of space using the paraglider.

"To tell you guys the truth..." Foxy sheepishly admits. "You seem to be acting like you've never heard or played Mario Kart even though you've played MK7. No offense."

"None taken." Snowy calmly says.

"The anti-gravity and the new items makes some things confusing." Sylver explains, driving his character to second place.

"I FINALLY GOT FIRST PLACE!" Fengo cheers, almost dropping the remote.

"Please do not try to break my Wii Remotes! They're expensive!" Foxy shouts.

"They don't cost a hundred bucks, Foxy."

"But still!"

* * *

**Foxy: They cost a good amount of money, Fengo!**

**Fengo. Ehh.**

**Snowy: Review if you liked it! Please also get us some good ideas so this story continues! See ya!**


End file.
